Reality indeed
by literaturefreak6
Summary: It is Christmas Eve. The Davis family along with Lin and Madoka are having a conversation about the sort of girl Noll is most likely to fall for, while Noll is studying in his room. Gene surprises them all.


_**Who is she?**_

Fanfiction by _literaturefreak6 _

Trying to earn a PhD when you're 15 years old can be tough. In fact, you'll find out that the harder you try to accomplish that sort of academic excellence, the more you are cut off from the simple pleasures of everyday life.

Oliver Davis was no exception to this rule.

Oliver Davis or Noll, as was his name before his adoption was, as unlike any other boy his age as it was possible to be. Indeed, when his brother Eugene (Gene, as was _his _name before his adoption) went out cycling, fishing, hiking, playing cricket and enjoying himself thoroughly as any boy his age should do, Noll was buried amongst his books, hardly ever coming out, save to attend to his basic needs which, alas, he could go without doing.

Gene was by no means inferior to Noll in any way. But the thing about Gene was that he believed in the concept of _time_. There was a time to do everything-to play, to be wild and crazy, to be sober and serious, to date, to get married, to study, to have kids etc.

"_What difference does it make if you're the youngest PhD holder or the oldest? Come out and play with me, Noll." _But Noll, unfortunately, never took his eyes off the dream of heading the Society of Psychic Research in London, SPR for short.

This was perhaps why he was nowhere to be seen on Christmas Eve. Therefore, the small party which consisted of the Davis family, Lin Koujo and Madoka Mori were forced to dine without him.

After dinner they all retired to the spacious sitting room with a large fire in it.

"If Oliver continues to work like this, he'll never find a girl" Luella sighed dramatically before taking a seat before her husband after pouring out the drinks.

"I've always wondered what sort of a girl Oliver will fall for" Martin pondered aloud, his wine glass half way to his lips.

"She'll be extremely pretty, I'm sure." Lin ventured.

"She'll be extremely talented and she'll know it." Madoka put in.

"She'll be so elegant" Luella squealed. "The sort of girl you woo by making a presentation of a dozen red roses."

"She will be quiet and ethnic, a proper lady." Martin agreed, a mental image forming in his head of a doll-like Japanese girl covering her mouth with her exotic kimono sleeve (because a proper Japanese lady always covered her mouth when she spoke or laughed). "What do_ you_ think, Gene?"

Gene didn't answer for a moment. His well shaped eyebrows knitted together as her looked at the rim of his glass. "I think you're all wrong."

They all stared at him.

"You're giving the characteristics of the girl who Noll_ believes _he is going to love. The sort of girl who is like himself. But I, for one, don't believe it at all. In fact, she'll be the exact opposite."

The stares just got wider.

"She'll loud and simple. She'll be clumsy as hell and frank to the boot. The sort of girl who'll tell you off like a school boy even if you were the Prime Minister if she thinks what you're doing is wrong. She'll have the temper of the devil and will be prone to extreme jealously but she'll be compassionate and forgiving- the kind of girl whom children and dogs go mad over.

She'll always find herself in danger but she'll be as brave as a lion. She won't have an inferiority complex but she won't acknowledge her accomplishments as much as she ought to. She'll be pretty as hell but it'll be in an unassuming way. She'll be protective too. She won't give her talents the recognition she deserves.

In short, she'll be the sort of girl who can make friends wherever she goes. Everyone will like her and if there's going to be a competition between this girl and our Ms. Elegant, everyone will want this girl to win. She, with all her cheerfulness and vitality and kindness, will represent the world at its best -the world in which all the difficulties have been overcome and nothing but joy remains. Even if she injures you in some way, you'll end up liking her anyway, in the end.

In other words, save their good hearts, she and brother Noll will have nothing in common. But, one thing's for sure, Noll will live his life through her. He will derive all his enjoyment and happiness from her. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

It was evident at once that no one did.

"Noll will derive amusement from her antics and will enjoy riling her up. He'll find a new way to make her sound like a complete idiot every day. But, he'll never let anything happen to her. He'll show her he cares by doing small things by calling her by her first name when he calls everyone else by their last names. If she wants something, he'll resist like a thousand devils but he'll give in. If she's upset or scared, he'll cheer her up using one of those little tricks of his. If they fight, he'll be the first to apologize even if it's equally her fault. He'll trust her judgment even if all the evidence points in the other direction. That sounds like a pretty accurate picture." He finished off leaning back, contended.

No one in that room noticed a dark headed youth standing at the doorway. No one noticed him entering and no one noticed him turning on his heel and leaving.

_Honestly, nothing could be further than reality _…

2 years later, Oliver Davis going under the name Kazuya Shibuya met Mai Taniyama.

He had been an orphan once too, so, 'empathizing' with her, he gave her a job despite the fact that she had injured Lin.

On their second case, his attitude towards her had been purely professional with perhaps slight cordiality (as much as his cold nature permitted anyway).

On their third case, as they sat stuck in the manhole, he wondered how in the name of seven hells he permitted Gene's prophecy to come true.

For it was a fact that he, the Great Oliver Davis, who smashed a 1000 pound aluminum block into a wall and recovered the billionaire's son in a flash had fallen in love with this…ordinary innocent girl who was nothing more than a child really.

_Reality indeed_…


End file.
